Resident Evil: The Helping Hands
by Mr. Julio
Summary: Remember in RE3 when you could hear or see a fellow survivor being mauled by a pack of zombies? What if they would have lived to help Jill?


OOC: The other day I was playing Resident Evil 3, and started to think about various other survivors that you here or see get killed during the game that you never even got to meet. Which would be the guy in the beginning who is murdered by zombies right outside of Jack's Bar, the little girl who dies at the steps to the ware house where Dario is hiding, the guy who is murdered in the back alley behind Grill 13. Well what would have happened if we changed these characters from the Outbreak series, and I don't know threw in a few of the other survivors at different parts of the game. I am shore the thoughts are just unconceivable so let's check it out.

Chapter 1: Uptown

Fire-

"Fire!"

Kevin Ryman's eyes flickered open, the thoughts of his as well as many of his friend's last stand only an hour ago, scanning the small room in the Raccoon Press building. He could still hear the bullets from all around him hammering in to the undead citizens of the city. They continued towards the courageous cops, and in seconds over powered them giving him no other choice except to run for his life. After about twenty minutes of running over the burnt remains of the decaying city he had made it safely to the Press building. When he had managed to get to the second floor offices he had fallen unconscious.

_There all dead. Or they have waken from death just to stumble the streets in hunt for the living…for me. _

Kevin couldn't do anything more then lay there on the cold hot floor, breathing as if it was going to be his last, he reached for his .45 ACP that was sitting on the floor next to him; he had four shots left, and then he had one more clip sitting idly on his side holster.

"I am still alive, and that's all that really matters. I might not be able to help anyone else, but I can still take care of myself." He declared as got himself up from the ground looking at the papers, and office supplies scattered wildly across the floor. Kevin saw black smoke billowing out from under the door across from the office's window.

He tried to hold his balance the best he could as he slid down the ladder, Mark's feet hit the bottom of the ladder and quickly spun around, aiming his custom Beretta on to the streets in front of the boutique. He jumped to the ground where broken pieces of glass crackled under his boots, and as his eyes got use to the afternoon sun he noticed that that there was a taxi that had crashed smoking in front of J's bar down the block.

_That's where this horrendous nightmare had started for us four days ago, in J's bar. _

The long road was littered with trash, and human body parts more then likely from the previous battle that occurred four days ago. Limbs, torsos, and unrecognizable faces were laying in random spots on the road some of them still have shreds of clothing. Mark could see one face on a body that was torn in half, and knew exactly who it was…his old friend Bob. When they made a run for it Bob had been attacked by the endless hordes of zombies, and told the others to go on. They had managed to get as far as the city college, but were forced to go back from numerous police barricades. They had entered an apartment building where they spent the last two days, but had run out of supplies.

"Mark? Is it safe?" His companion in this hellish nightmare, Cindy's voice came from above on the fire escape of the apartment they had spent the past two in a half days in. Mark didn't answer at first, his eyes were glued on to the expression of true terror on Bob's in tact face. It was strange to him to think that this man had been his best friend for twenty four years, and was now sitting propped against stairs with everything under his waist strewn all over the road.

_Did he at least die quickly? Are all these parts his?_

They couldn't possibly all be Bobs'. He saw an arm with the shredded remains of a grey jacket that had the insignia of the security service Mark, and Bob had worked for laying in the road, a leg that still had a black boot covering the foot. There was a large chunk of a torso with the leg still attached only connected to Bob's body by strings of muscle. Dry blood was all over the street with human intestines scattered all over the place.

_Is it possible? All of them are from Bob's body._

"Mark?" Cindy's voice had escalated in to a low scream.

"No-I mean it's kind of gory, but the coast is clear," He yelled up looking at the pretty blonde who returned a smile. "No zombies."

"Alright, I'll be right down."

He looked up at her as she slid down her tight work skirt stained with blood from her co-worker, Will who bled to death in the bar. Mark could still hear the screams from Will when the first zombies of the night had ripped out his jugular vein…

When she reached the bottom rung Mark grabbed her hand, and helped her down on to the littered streets, her eyes quickly deterred from Bob's body parts in the front of the bar. Mark saw that even though she had a normal look on her face that disgust was pent up in her sincere eyes-she was a hell of a trooper for going threw as much as she already had. He gave her a smile, and turned away from the front of the bar guiding her down so they could go threw the back.

"We can head for the police station in hope that there are at least a few police left there," He whispered as he heard moans close by. "Those monsters are pretty close, and…"

He said trailing off as his eyes fell on to the horrible scene of two of the undead creatures stumbling out of the shadows made by the afternoon sun. As Cindy's eyes lost all hope, Mark pushed her the other way back towards the ladder, but two zombies stood in there way. He quickly turned around, and raised his Beretta snapping off two shots at the zombies both of the hitting their marks blowing the ex-Raccoon City Citizen's brains out the back of their skulls.

"Run Cindy while I hold them off!" Mark yelled as adrenaline ran threw his veins. She hesitated, and he pushed her gently to show her he was serious. Two more came from the corner almost getting her, but she made it threw the door leading to the back alley. Mark raised the Beretta again firing off a shot in to one of the monster's weak skulls. He turned to the other, and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Mark's expression went from that of a hard ass to that of a worried old man in less then a second. He felt one of their cold hands touch the back of his neck, and he was pushed to the ground struggling to hold the zombie off with his arm. The other one fell to it's knees it's decaying teeth seconds away from sinking in to his face when a bullet splattered it's brains all over the back of the one he was struggling with.

_BAMN…Splat…_

Another bullet ripped threw the one that had him pinned on the grounds fore head splattering brain matter on Mark's work jacket. He kicked it off him quickly, and turned to see a women with short brown hair, stunning blue eyes dressed in a tight blue blouse, with a white sweater rapper around her slim waist, a short black skirt that fell high above her knees, and tall brown mountain boots.

_She reminds me of Cindy…Cindy!_

Mark got to his feet as fast as he possibly could, and looked at the woman who looked so goddamn familiar. Her eyes scanned him down quickly, and then she released a smile.

"Are you okay," The woman asked stopping in front of him. Mark gasped for the breath so he could answer her. "Did they bit you?"

"No, but I told my friend…Cindy to run, and…we just have to go get her." Mark was able to babble from over his heavy breaths.

"So I am not the only one chasing someone down in this damn city," The woman said with a smile which Mark could only return with a confused look. "I saw my friend Brad, and I am trying to catch up with him."

"Great let's go get them." Mark said turning towards the alley way running with the women by his side. He noticed she had a shotgun strapped to her back with a black belt, but was holding her 9mm strongly in her hands. Mark gripped his as they entered the alley even though it was useless with out ammo.


End file.
